


The Way of Love

by DaFishi



Series: Make it Better [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Beta Aang, Beta Suki, Beta Toph, CAUSE WE DONT NEED THAT SHIT IN OUT HOUSE HOLD, DONT ABUSE, F/M, Fluff, Great Dane Druk, IF YOU ARE AN ABUSER, KICK THAT ABUSERS SORRY ASS ONTO THE DAMN STREET, Omega Zuko, YOU DONT DESERVE ANY SYMPATHY, You piece of shit, i wanna make that a tag, lets do it guys, sorry need the caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Aang doesn’t understand how Katara and Zuko love.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Make it Better [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	The Way of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZabbyPerno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyPerno/gifts).



> Druk is B A B Y

Aang had never seen a relationship like Katara and Zuko’s.

It was so….different.

Sokka and Suki ran on adventure and adrenaline.

His and Toph’s ran on stability and peace.

But Katara and Zuko ran on pure love.

It wasn’t to say no one else loved their significant other, but Katara and Zuko’s were just….more.

Someone would mention Zuko and Katara would smile wider, her eyes would sparkle more, and she had this aura of adoration.

If the topic of Katara ever came around, Zuko would give a small genuine smile that he thinks no one will notice and Aang has never seen Zuko smile like that ever.

And then Druk came.

Aang, with Appa, understood how much a dog could mean to someone.

But he simply couldn’t comprehend how Katara and Zuko’s love stretched and enveloped Druk in it somehow.

Their love was so strange.

It encompasses everything around it in this bubble of warmth and Aang was fairly certain Druk didn’t know what to do with the love.

He and the rest of the Gaang adjusted but Druk was just so lost.

Zuko wouldn’t leave the dog alone and would never let him sleep anywhere other than next to the bed on the most comforting material or with him on the bed.

Katara refused to let him starve or become dehydrated.

But it was the copious pets, compliments, and love that radiated from the alpha and omega that Druk didn’t seem to understand.

Aang had watched for months as a shy, abused Great Dane turned into this loving, kind, and mischievous ball of energy known as Druk.

And while Aang still doesn’t understand how Katara and Zuko’s love works, he’s glad it was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
